Happy Cracky Thanksgiving Naruto!
by Nejihott
Summary: With the help of Hinata, Sakura, and a mysterious person, they give Naruto the best Thanksgiving ever.


**Well I have finally gotten around to making a new story. I'm lazy and easily distracted. Mostly easily distracted is why I don't type stories that much. Well I'm writing this story to dedicate it to Juura (hope I didn't spell it wrong). She has inspired me a lot to start writing stories but I will never be as good as her. Well I hope everyone who reads my story today (very few) please review~ **

**Also….it's kind of cracky….just a warning…..**

**Also none of the characters belong to me. Please excuse any spelling errors grammatical errors.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>(Hinata POV)<strong>_

"I have called you two here for a special reason." Said a female voice. She was hidden in the darkness.

Heck, this room I am in is pitch black. The only reason I knew Sakura was beside me was because I ran into her on my way into this room.

The room was lit when we came in but went pitch black the moment we sat in the chairs in the middle of the room.

"What is this special reason?" Sakura slowly asked. I don't blame her. I would be afraid to ask such an innocent question as well.

"We are going to," the voice started, "give Naruto the best Thanksgiving ever."

"Wah?" my voiced echoed. I did not except my voice to sound so loud.

"So, you are basically saying we are going to cook Naruto Thanksgiving dinner and leave it inside his house?" asked the confused voice of Sakura.

"Something like that but not exactly." The voice from the darkness answered. "We are also going to get Sasuke, bring him back, tie him up and put him on a big silver platter in the middle of the room for Naruto."

I swear at that point I thought I lost my mind.

I also could have sworn I heard the gears in Sakura brain start turning with tons of ideas of how to get Sasuke and how to tie him up.

"Well, this is good that you two will go along with my plan. I would have hated to torture you two to make you agree to help me. Anyway meet me in front of a store name Juura99 at noon sharp."

Just as soon as the mystery person said those words, the lights came back.

"I guess," turning towards Sakura who was blinking her eyes rapidly, "we should start getting ready for this mission."

"Yea." was her only reply.

* * *

><p>"This is the place Hinata."<p>

"Yea but, how do we know who the mysterious voice was?"

"It was me!" said a voice behind me.

The look on Sakura face makes me not want to turn around. Oh well.

Turning around I see this girl with blond hair. Bobbed hairstyle. She is wearing all black.

"Hello, my name is Juura. I'm the "mysterious" voice that was talking to you."

"You're, you're…" Sakura kept repeating as if lost.

"Yes I am," Juura started talking..

"The Queen of SasuNaru Club!" screamed Sakura. "I'm so honored to meet you. You are so freaking talented in drawing n writing stories about Sasuke and Naruto together as a couple! I read every single one of them."

Who would have ever thought Sakura was a yaoi fangirl. I myself just turned into a yaoi fangirl so I have no clue about this person who stood in front of us.

"Thank you Sakura for reading/looking at my art and stories of Sasuke and Naruto. Anyway, why are you two not dress in black?" Juura questioned us.

"You didn't tell us to." I said softly.

"Oooops….well go change into all black and meet back here asap." She ordered.

"Of course your awesome-ness!" Sakura quickly said as she pulled me along with her.

* * *

><p>"I have agents all over the place. They have been tracking Sasuke and his movements." Juura voice said lowly since we were trying to be secretive. "So right now, he is that little sweet shop over there to the left next to that sign that says 'we sell yaoi here'. You two will wear these face masks of my two male characters from my stories."<p>

"Wait, Hinata and I will be dressed up as Kamari and Kaoru?" questioned a very excited Sakura.

I think I just saw her heart beating thru her black outfit.

"Yes, Sakura. Anyway, we will enter casually like we never been here. Try to sit behind him. He is not going to pay attention to us since well, he won't be thinking that three girls are going to jump him out of nowhere. Sakura you walk pass his table and pretend to trip over your own feet and land directly on his table in front of him. Hinata you will take 'special scroll' and open it up really fast and whatever comes out of it use it to hit Sasuke with. Keep doing it til he is out cold. I will come up behind you after he is out cold with this poison that will have him out for hours on end. So any questions?"

Neither Sakura nor I spoke a word and nodded our head.

"Let's do this!"

* * *

><p>"Hinata I never knew you could hit a person so hard with an oversized toothbrush." Sakura said to me with awww laced in her voice.<p>

"She said hit him with whatever I got out of the 'special scroll'." I replied.

"And you did a good job at it too. For a minute I thought that maybe you had killed him." Juura said as she patted me on the back while dropping the drugged and mangled Sasuke onto the floor.

"Your plan worked out so well Juura but, we forgot the major reason why we did this." said Sakura as she looked around in the dirty apartment of Naruto.

"That would be what Sakura?"

"His house is a mess, we don't have a big silver platter to put Sasuke on, we didn't think of a way to make him look all pretty tied up, and we have no food cooked for Naruto to have a big happy Thanksgiving."

"You're one fourth wrong Sakura. I had the fangirls cook food already and they are currently trying to find a big silver platter to put Sasuke on." replied a happy looking Juura.

"So," I slowly said, "we only have to clean his house and tie Sasuke up pretty looking?"

"Correct Hinata!" Juura said excitedly. " And I have a very funny idea of how we should dress Sasuke. Anyway, let's start cleaning up this place and setting up hidden cameras everywhere in this house!"

"Cameras?" Sakura and I exclaimed half in surprise and questioning voices.

"Everyone in the club wants to see what will be the turnout of our labor to make this the best Happy Thanksgiving for Naruto." was Juura answer for our question.

"Can I watch it as well?" questioned Sakura in a baby whining voice.

"Of course Sakura and you as well Hinata." Juura said with a smile.

"Yay! Let's start cleaning Hinata!" voiced the happy voice of Sakura. "What the crap did I step in?"

"You didn't step in anything Sakura." I said slowly, "You stepped on a roach."

"That's nasty." Said a cringing looking Juura.

* * *

><p>"And we are done!" exhaled a tired fangirl.<p>

The whole house was now clean. All the spy cameras were hidden. Food was laid out on the table. In the middle of the room was a big silver platter with Sasuke on it. We had dressed him up as a big giant cooked turkey all tied and drugged still. All that was left was Naruto to come home and find this feast. Well, also the fact that we need to get back to the Club HQ to watch all the actions that happen after Naruto discovery this.

"Lady Juura, Naruto is on his way up the stairs to the apartment!" yelled a random fangirl.

"Everyone let's go! Sakura leave the note I told you to leave!" Juura yelled as she and the other fangirls jumped out the window.

Sakura and I was the last to leave and was behind the group of fangirls as we raced back to HQ.

"Sakura," I said as I turned towards her," What did you write on that letter you left at Naruto house?"

Sakura giggled and replied, "Happy Cracky Thanksgiving Naruto!"

That night we had Thanksgiving at the HQ and watched all the yaoi action unfold inside Naruto's apartment. This has to be the best Thanksgiving ever. This also has to be the most blood fangirls have ever lost inside the HQ at one time.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that is the end of this crack filled story. None of the characters belong to me. Juura owns Kamari and Kaoru. Please review.<strong>


End file.
